Another Mishap to Glory
by Dola225
Summary: England just wanted some peace and quiet without America or France nosing into her business. Just some time for herself with a cup of tea and a spell book to keep her company. Of course her luck was never that good and instead found herself in another dimension. Also she was a furry little creature and not a human but hopefully someone came with her but what were the chances.


**My favorite character in Hetalia is England. I like him in both female and male but I decided to do female for him since there's not a lot of females in the shows or manga. Enjoy this chapter/ prologue and tell me how you like it.**

 **Chapter 1: Where am I?**

'It was suppose to be a normal day for me. Just relaxing at home with a cup of tea and a spell book to keep me company. So where did it all go wrong?' Alice cried in her head while she looked into the vast world she was in. Strange creatures she had never seen before in her wildest dreams were standing right behind her. She peered into a small watering hole to take a closer look at herself. A little fluff ball with a dirt brown coat and sandy blonde fur collar stared back at her confirming her worst nightmare. She was one of them!

Taking deep breath in order to calm down. She once more peered into the small watering hole to get a closer look, trying to figure out what she was. She had big oval green eyes and long rabbit like ears probing out of her head. Her signature eye brows were tuffs of brown fur creating a thick line of fur right above her eyes. Even in this world she still had her signature eyebrows, a tick mark appeared showing her annoyance. Standing on all fours with a big bushy tail (how could she even stand without tipping over!) and a white tip at the end.

Starting to pace and panic. She walked around the small watering hole trying to think up a plan. A herd of what appeared to be bulls were grazing behind her. None of them paying any mind to the weirdly acting Eevee. Which she was grateful for. No need to get into a fight when she had bigger things to worry about like getting home and into her own body.

But how was she going to do that since she didn't even know who she was let along where she was. She looked to her right beyond the herd and saw only a vast prairie. She looked to her left and saw huge forest and could expand miles beyond her vision. She knew she couldn't sit here just waiting for something to happen. So she got up and headed for the forest. Knowing that she would at least be able to find food for herself in there.

The forest was just as strange as the prairie but not as in the forest itself but the animals that lived in it. She saw strange monkeys that had curled tails with pig noses. With pig noses! Insects with a huge stingers as long as one of her human hand and as thick as her wrist. She did not want to end up on the receiving end of one of those things. It would hurt like bitch if stung by it. Then she found a caterpillar with a pinkish red rod on its head that stunk like a skunk.

Finally she found something. They looked like some sort of fruit berries hybrids that's for sure. One of the fruits was pink with light pink spots and was dark where the stem was and light at its point. It strangely resembled a peach but instead of a round end it had a pointy end. The other was round and blue with small indents in its skin with a small light blue top. Really weird fruit but she had a feeling that they were not dangerous and started to climb the tree. She quickly found out her paws were not meant for climbing. If her sore behind had anything to say about it. She looked up at the food. 'So close yet so far' which made her madder when she thought of that phase thinking of a certain blonde idiot at home.

She sighed and sat down on the soft grass and curled up in a ball automatically like it was second nature to do so. She smiled 'at least this body knows what to do' she though ruefully. She then closed her eyes and started to dream not noticing that the forest was a little too quiet for comfort or the sound of a car.

 **Short but hopefully gives you what's going to happen in the future. Focuses on the Manga not anime so no ash. Ever heard of the Characters named Red, Blue and Green? If you haven't go look up Pokemon Adventures you can read for free online. This is the story plot I'm following.**


End file.
